Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Organic electronic devices contain photoactive materials, often aryl polymers. Methods for synthesizing such compounds are of great importance in the art.
Thus, what is needed are methods for synthesizing aryl polymers.